To Be A Fly On His Wall
by SSUqbar
Summary: Basically an AU when Merlin reveasl he has magic and Arthur is accepting of it - since he started the conversation after all. The OC is a fly and is keeping an eye on the pair. There will be a sequel (The Hard Work Begins. Hopefully next week). Disclaimers in each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer applies, as usual. I don't own Merlin, that's the BBC - I think.

* * *

It was quite nice being a fly on the wall in Merlin's room, sure it was cluttered but the raven haired young man could find anything; and he didn't really have the time.

The door slammed open - surprised by the noise I flew over to the window ledge - a blonde haired man clad in the knights armour marched over to his servant, only to dump a large pale of water onto the young man; which completely ruined the ancient book that Merlin had accidentally fallen asleep on.

Merlin sputtered awake, falling out of the chair he had been in. Arthur laughed at the shocked expression from his servant. The glare Merlin threw his way only made him laugh harder.

"What was that for?" Merlin enquired coldly once the prince's laughter had died down.

"We are going hunting; so get the supplies." Merlin glanced out the window to see it was still dark outside.

"But it's still dark out." Arthur looked at Merlin as if he was stupid, only to shake his head and storm out. Merlin sighed, "Guess we're going hunting." Knowing he could not see me, I nodded. He looked at the book before cautiously checking to see if Arthur was coming back - it appeared not - with a wave of his hand, the book dried and his eyes flashed molten gold. MAGIC. The whole of Camelot knew how clumsy this young man was; I needed to keep an eye on him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Standard Disclaimer again applies.

* * *

I caught up with the magical servant as he put the supplies evenly on two horses - one was clearly the prince's horse, it didn't like being used as a pack mule. Merlin obviously had had enough of the horses protests as he walked to the head of the beast with the determination of a king... one stern gaze into the beasts eyes and the semi-dark courtyard was silent of the animals whining.

Merlin finished readying the horses as the prince almost literally pranced out of the castle doors.

"Haven't you finished yet, idiot?" I could see Merlin rolling his eyes.

"Yes, sire; just as you skipped out those doors, clotpole." Merlin grinned at the prince whose own smile had been wiped from his face - he now looked as if he had been pushed face first into horse dung.

"A prince does not skip, Merlin; even a servant as idiotic as you can understand that." Arthur huffed as they left through the west gate towards the normal hunting grounds - which over many decades was now extremely unproductive as a hunting area - which normally meant bandits.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Standard Disclaimer applies.

* * *

Once the pair had stopped and set up a little camp for themselves, the I was more than pleased to leave my temporary place on Merlin's horses hind. I found a reasonable vantage point on a nearby tree. Now I waited.

"Arthur, why are we really out here?" Merlin's voice showed his concern. And the prince had to be deaf not to hear it.

"I needed to get away. I needed to think." This was not normal for the Camelot prince, he sounded preoccupied.

"Steady there clotpole, we don't want the world to end with all your thinking." Merlin once more grinned, and even I could not help but smile. But it didn't last long, Arthur sighed and slumped against my tree.

"Honestly Merlin; what do you think of magic?" Merlin's eyes widened and I swear he nearly dropped the wood he was carrying.

"Why... Why do you ask, sire?" Merlin stuttered slightly I could not blame him.

"What if fathers wrong? What if I've helped to kill innocent people, people I've sworn to protect." Merlin sighed and sat next to the confused prince.

"Magic is a tool, like a sword; it can do great good and great evil. It depends on the one who weilds it. A good person will help people regardless of their tool, an evil person well... we tend to see those results." Both Merlin and Arthur chuckled. "Arthur? Why are you asking me all of this?"

"On magic you are wise, Merlin; scarily so." Despite the flush to his checks Merlin ignored the compliment. I sniggered quietly on my tree.

"What do you think you know about magic?"

"That people choose it." I could see Merlin shake his head at the prince's lack of knowledge. We both sighed, this would be like teaching a child to walk.

"Well some do, others are born with the potential to do magic which grows with them in time. Once this magic activates itself they'd go and get training. Gaius told me of a warlock named Emrys; or at least thats what the druids call him; he was born with a limitless power.. He only had one limit, himself. But he had no training, just instincts."

Arthur shuddered and not due to the cold. Merlin sighed again.

"This warlock, and why do the druids give him a different name?"

"Think of it as a title, you were born a prince meant to be king. This warlock was born to be Emrys. He can't do anything about it, and if he stops using magic it will burst out of him uncontrolled. So don't even suggest it." Both I ad Arthur stared at Merlin strangely. Then I gasped, Merlin was Emrys... Well it explained a lot, I definitely needed to keep an eye on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer again, I don't make any money on anything I write. It's all for fun.

* * *

There was silence over the camp; but neither the prince nor servant were asleep.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur."

"Why do you treat me so normally. Everyone else, well you know what they're like." I snorted.

"To me you're Arthur. Sure you're the once and future king but I don't want to inflate your ego to much." I laughed properly at this nearly falling from my tree.

"Did you hear that?" Merlin bolted up right.

"Yeah, sounded like laughter." I panicked, I needed to get away. Unfortunately Merlin had spotted my sudden movement. "Hey, stop!" I froze. "You're a fly?" I nodded. "Can you talk?" I shook my head. "But you can understand us; was that you laughing?" I blushed and nodded. Merlin turned to Arthur. "We were followed by a fly."

"A fly?" Arthur stared at me, "Looks like any other fly to me." I buzzed angrily at the young prince; did he really know nothing.

"I don't think it's an ordinary fly Arthur. Here hold it." I glared at Merlin, before landing in the prince's hand. Merlin completely ignored Arthur. He spoke to me. "This will feel strange, but it won't hurt, okay?" I nodded. "Alright. Sinebat loqui."* Merlin's eyes flashed gold, I shuddered with the power of his magic. When it stopped he gave me a drop of water - more like a lake to me. "You okay?"

"Sure; I'm Volant by the way. Pleasure to meet you Emrys." Merlin blushed, I turned around to the prince. "And young Pendragon too, an honour." I bowed to the prince, who for once was speechless.

* * *

He stuttered: "I'm holding a talking fly." He glared at his manservant. "Merlin, you are so explaining this." Before he could respond, I had to have my say.

"It's obvious isn't it?" The prince shook his head, both Merlin and I sighed. "Your servant wasn't talking about someone else, he was talking about himself. And if you can't see that he's trying to help than you're a... a..." I struggled for a word before settling on, and "Stultus fatuus esset humana." Arthur looked to Merlin.

"What does that mean?"

"Foolish, idiotic human; sire."

"Merlin, the fly's right. You are trying to help, but I, I just wish you would have told me sooner."

"Volant." I growled at the prince. Merlin laughed.

"To be honest so do I, but I didn't want to put you in that position; of defending me against your father."

"He's dying. I know he is, not even magic can stop death."

"I can try."

"No Merlin, I won't let you. He's had his time; if you could make it painless?"

"I understand Arthur. At least he'll be with your mother in Avalon."

"Yeah." Arthur looked at the sunrise through the trees. "Let's go home." Before they left I had to ask.

"Can I stay like this? I could spy if somethings off. No one thinks to look for a fly." Arthur and Merlin glanced at each other.

"We'll see but do me one favor."

"Yes sire?"

"Don't scare anyone"

"I'll try not to."

"I don't see why not then." He then looked at Merlin. "It won't drain you will it?"

"I'm stronger than I look you know." We all returned to the castle laughing, it was a new dawn after all.


End file.
